Born To Die
by GillianSwiftie
Summary: Sequel to 'The Call'. After the terrible accident in Arizona so many months ago they've grown apart but will a familiar face lead them each back to their one true home. Choose your last words, this is the last time. You and I, we were born to die. Adult Themes, swearing, mentions of rape, self harm. Sensitive themes. AU
1. Presence

**Disclaimer: I don't own victorious or My Immortal**

**So thankyou for everyone who reviewed my last chapter of The Call and by popular demand I'm making a sequel called Born To Die (For now) I might change it i don't know. **

**So this chapter focuses on Cat and her life after the accident. the drama will start next chapter I can promise you that!**

* * *

'I'm so tired of being here

Suppressed by all my childish fears

And if you have to leave

I wish that you would just leave

'Cause your presence still lingers here

And it won't leave me alone'

6 months had passed since they went to Arizona and lost their once best friend. Cat's therapy sessions were only getting worse. Andre became a control freak picking up every phone in the office hoping it was Jade. Tori wasn't the best waitress, she kept writing notes onto her notebook for orders. Robbie travelled all around America looking for Jade, he didn't find her and got stuck in Chicago. Beck was no better, he hardly went anywhere, he lost his job, he almost lost their house, no one would be surprised if he started going to a therapist as well.

Cat was in her therapy session early one morning as usual. She liked to sit and wait while pretending to talk to Jade.

"I like your hair" Cat would giggle to herself, "Mine is ruined because you left us" she sighed. "Why did you leave us?" Cat asked. "Why?"

Cat fiddled with some reddish brown hair, twirling it around her fingers and chewing the end.

"I miss you Jadey" she mumbled "Why'd you go?" No answer.

"Ok I get it, you don't want us anymore"

"Caterina Valentine" a woman called, her blonde hair tucked behind her ears as she clung on to a blue clipboard, her eyes darted frantically around the room bouncing from patient to patient. Cats hand went up in the air and she jumped out of her seat.

"Yes" she mumbled. Following the lady out of the room, Cat stared around at the other patients. A short black guy reading a book, a slim brunette chewing her sleeves with a worried expression and an older lady clinging to a baby doll. But the person who really caught Cats eye was the brunette around the corner she could only just see, her scraggly mattered hair was falling across her face and her hands shook in her lap as she fiddled with her nails. Before Cat could act on it, she was pulled into the office her therapist usually talked to her in.

"Hello Caterina" the blonde lady said smiling as she took a seat on the therapists chair.

"Hi." Cat mumbled sitting in her usual seat "Call me Cat"

"Of course" the lady smiled. "Call me Doctor Teresa Hartley"

"Can I call you Teresa?" Cat asked politely.

"Sure"

"So what do you want to know about me?" Cat questioned curiously.

"Well what troubling situations have you been in?"

"When I was 5 my mother left and I made friends with this girl and when we were 8, her mother died, so I always looked after her and she became my sister like best friend. And a few months ago she got taken away" Cat explained.

"I see" Teresa mumbled writing down a set of descriptions. "So this friend was like family to you" Cat nodded

"She was like my sister, we fought and we argued but we loved each other through it all." She said.

"What was her name?"

"Jadelyn West"

"August?" Teresa clarified. "Jadelyn August West?" Cat nodded.

"Yeah her father is John West, he is a lawyer"

"I know who he is" Teresa said. "Cold, heartless man"

"That sounds like him" Cat mumbled. "What did he do to you?"

"Put my brother in jail, three more years before he gets out"

"Oh, he hates me" Cat told Teresa.

"How come? I know he's a rude, terrifying man but why?"

"I don't know, he and Jade were never close and when she became part of my family, I guess he just hated me as well. Jade said he did bad things to her, she never talked about what they were though" Teresa sighed, sounded like abuse to her. Verbal, Physical or Emotional.

"Cat, what kind of things did he say to you?"

"He always snapped at me about being brainless and teaching his daughter about music, things that weren't necessary in life" Cat explained. She scratched at the pale pink colour shading her nails and looked down at the floor, ashamed to look Teresa in the eye.

"What kind of things did he say to Jade?"

"I wouldn't know, we started to grow apart during high school, she was still my best friend but she spent lots of time with her boyfriend instead of with me"

"What was he like to you"

"He took my best friend away from me and then broke her heart more times than I can count, you wanna know what he was to me?" Cat stated angrily. Teresa nodded eagerly. "I love him, with all my heart. He made her happier than I ever could and for that I could never hate him. He worked his ass off to find her and he tried so hard to get her back"

"Alright Cat" Teresa said after a minute of silence filled with pain and angst. "I think thats enough for today's session, I have another patient to get to"

"Where's my usual Therapist?" Cat questioned her big brown eyes going wide in confusion.

"She had a important patient to get to and asked me to fill in. She'll hopefully be back tomorrow"

"Okay"

As Cat left the therapy session that afternoon she looked around for that mysterious brunette girl she'd seen before. The seat was empty and all the patients Cat had seen before were gone. As Cat walked out the door she swore she heard a familiar voice talking it was only just as she closed the door she heard it.

"Jade" The person said. But Cat was gone.

The rest of the day was quite lonely for the 26 year old. Cat wandered the busy streets as she searched for a new dress. None of them piked her interest. Black, Blue, Green, Yellow. She didn't like any of them. All the pink dresses were too short or to showy for her. A girl should be two things classy and fabulous Cat thought, not a girl wearing mini skirts and crop tops. Maturity was something Cat was still growing into, she had her childish outbursts in the past, but it was the past. She grew up and she changed, for the better not the worse.

"Miss, can I help you?" An employee asked politely, Cat turned to find the voice.

"I was wondering if you had any nice pink dresses?" She asked the lady.

"Sure right this way" Cat sighed and followed the lady to a section of frilly pink fufu dresses with bows and glitter. She ran her hand along the side of all the dresses as an attempt to find a nice one, it reminded her of what Jade used to do when looking for new clothes.

"I like this one" Cat decided picking out a thin strapped pale pink one. She held it up to her body and it reached her mid thigh.

"I think it'd look great on you, why don't you try it on" the employee bubbled smiling widely but in such a fake way. Cat nodded and went over to the change rooms.

It was a pale pink colour that fit her body tightly, the end reached mid thigh with a bow wrapped tightly around her stomach. Not bad for $20 Cat thought. She ended up buying the dress and wearing it out that night. Nobody warned her it would attract some unwanted attention.

It was quite late that night, Cat didn't have a car so she had to catch a taxi home, it took a while to catch one though. A group of tough looking men stared at her from a distance, they watched her every movement and Cat could feel their eyes on her, they were just waiting to pounce, attack or violate her in some way. She shivered at the thought, poor Jade.

Once Cat had caught the taxi home to her lonely, run down apartment. She took in a deep breath and threw her bag to the floor in attempt to escape the harsh reality Jade had left her in. She picked up a knife from the kitchen and threw it against the wall it made a sudden clanging sound and silence surrounded the young woman. She then picked up a razor and carved the name Jade into her arm. The once pretty pink dress was stained with blood and pain, just as all Cats clothes were. She then threw the blood covered razor at the window. It smashed and bloody glass rained down on her cutting her even more.

That night she didn't clean the glass or take the knife out of the wall she left it the way Jade had left her, broken and trapped. Cat was falling asleep ever so slowly as she imagined her once best friend and her rarely smiling face as it lit up and sparkled. Jade was so beautiful it made Cat feel insecure, yes Caterina Valentine was jealous of her best friend. It wasn't that Cat didn't think she was pretty, it was she wasn't as 'hot' or 'sexy' as her friends, she was always looked down on in high school because compared to Jade and Tori, Cat was just a little innocent kid. She couldn't sexually please horny teenage boys or immediately catch the attention of a boy by taking off her jacket. But Jade always said it wasn't something she was proud of. Jade stuck with Beck all of high school, she never cheated, never even thought of it.

A phone started to ring out of no where awakening Cat from her sleep. She groaned tiredly and stood up to answer.

"Hello" her usually high voice sounded weak and weary.

"Cat" a frantic voice shouted. "I need you now" it awoke Cat with a startle.

"Where are you?" She questioned weakly.

"General hospital, just down the road"

* * *

**ooh who do you think called Cat in the middle of the night? And who knew Cat thought this way about herself! **

**This story will have a huge Bade and Cade focus, there will be Tandre and Cabbie later on.**


	2. My Everything

**disclaimer: I don't own victorious or my everything.**

**finally I got Sims 4! Yay ok anyway sorry for taking long to update any way it's late I need to update this etc so I keep it short :) **

* * *

_I cried enough tears to see my reflection_ in them

and then it was clear I cant deny

i really miss him

To think that I was wrong

i guess you don't know what you got until it's gone

pain is just the consequence of love

i'm saying for the sake of us

* * *

"Cat hurry!" He yelled. "She's not breathing!"

"I'm on my way" Cat announced frantically as she placed down the phone. She grabbed a jacket and tugged it on before running out to the side street.

"Taxi!" She screamed "Taxi!" One stopped right in front of her. And she jumped in. "Hospital now" she told him breathlessly. He stepped on the gas and they sped off to the hospital.

Cat couldn't stop thinking about it. Who wasn't breathing? What was he so freaked out about? Was it her? Was she back? She wished it was true.

The taxi jolted to a sliding stop. Cat handed the elderly driver a $20 note and mumbled something along the lines of "keep the change" and "keep up the good work." The poor man didn't understand her.

Cat ran into the emergency room hoping to find him there. Of course he was standing by the vending machine talking urgently on the phone.

"Andre, you don't understand I need you here" he yelled. "Andre! She's dying" Cats heart stopped. Who was dying?

"Beck!" She called out. He stopped mid-sentence to look for the high pitched voice.

"Cat" He exclaimed breathlessly. "Thank god you're here" Cat smiled lightly and looked over his face. She hadn't seen him in months, he was still the same, his hair was slightly longer and his eyes had tired bags underneath them. She flung herself onto him and hugged him tightly.

"I missed you so much" she told him tiredly. "So so much"

"I missed you as well Kitty, everything is going to be okay" he said. "They've found her"

"Jade?" Cat questioned curiously. They couldn't have found her, she's been gone for months now.

"The one and only" The sentence made Cats heart beat gleefully, until she was reminded of what he said.

"She's not breathing?" She looked at him with wide eyes and a worried pout.

"Well, she's in a serious condition"

"How serious?" Cat asked curiously. Beck sucked in a tight breath before telling her the news that pained him so much.

"She can't talk and she can't move" Cat watched his emotionless expression as he told her, she clung on tightly to his hooded shirt and pulled him closer.

"Why can't she talk?" Cat whispered innocently.

"Same reason she can't move, she's forgotten how"

"She forgot how to move?"

"Yeah, she doesn't remember much either"

"Can I see her?"

"I'm not sure you want to"

"Why?" She questioned, Beck sighed.

"Follow me"

They ran through the halls, going past every door. Cat tried hard to keep up with him. It was quite like when they were young, her and Jade that is. They'd roam the hospital halls all the time together. The suicide patients, the critically injured and the ones with broken legs, they'd seen it all. A nurse was outside the room that Beck had stopped at. She was watching through the window at the poor broken girl that lay sprawled out on the hospital bed.

"Can we go in?" Beck asked. The nurse looked startled, but nodded. She picked up a clipboard that was lying on the table beside her.

"I just want to warn you, do not startle her, do not laugh or make a loud noise, you cannot make her move or force her to talk" the nurse deadpanned. "The doctor will be in shortly to explain the situation" both of them nodded.

Cat braced herself before she opened the door. She looked hopefully at the man next to her but he just frowned. She opened the door quietly and found a sleeping, barely recognizable Jade. Her hair was matted and the black colour had disappeared, it was now a murky, dirt coloured brown. Jades face was paler than usual and a deep red slit ran down her left cheek. Her lips were dry and cracked, and her eyes had dark bags underneath them.

"Jadey?" Cat called stumbling over to her best friend. "Are you awake?" The girl stirred but didn't awaken, she turned around and Cat caught sight of the deep gash running down her spine. The brunette covered her mouth in horror and stepped back. It must not have caused her much pain if she was able to turn and lie on it.

"Beck? Did you see this?" Cat whispered horrified. The image still fresh in her mind. He shook his head and walked up to where she was. Cat pointed to Jades back.

"Hurt." She said.

"Fuck." was his eloquent response.

"Very."

They sat in the hospital room quietly and waited for the doctor to return and give them some sort of reassuring speech on how Jade would make it. It took a while before he entered and his face dropped the second he walked in the door.

"She hasn't woken up yet?" He said sadly. "The pills were supposed to only knock her out for a few hours"

"Oh" Cat responded blankly. "Do you have any news on her?"

"She will make it, I can tell you that" Smile's spread across the two young adults faces. "But-"

"But what?" Beck questioned his face dropping slightly.

"She may never remember you" Cat's smile became a frown and she stared at her friend.

"You mean she will make it but she may never remember our past together? How much I love her? Who she is?"

"Well sort of. You will need to remind her you know run some of the past through her mind again, try and help her remember"

"Like videos and photos" Beck said

"Exactly, you can start as soon as she wakes up" They both smiled in victory.

"Did you call Tori?" Cat asked. Beck shook his head.

"It's to late. I called Andre so he probably told her."

"Okay" Cat responded. "Do you miss her?"

"What do you mean?" Beck asked.

"Jade. Do you miss her?"

"If course I did-"

"No I mean right now"

"Yes"

"So do I"

"I guess it's true what they say"

"What do they say?"

"They're not your everything until you're nothing"

"I guess you're right"

"She'll always be my everything"

"I know"

"So how've you even since it happened?"

"I've been okay"

"You don't need to lie Kitty, it's all uphill from here"

"I went to therapist after therapist, they couldn't help me. I missed her way to much"

"At least you talked to someone"

"At least you and Jadey are still together"

"Cat, you two will make up in the end-"

"I don't want to, I don't want someone who thinks they come before Jade in my life, she's my sister. She was there from the start and will be until the end."

"Friendship dies and true love lies"

"I mean I know Jade always put you in front of me but I wish I could do that. I want to love someone more than I love my sister"

"Cat, she does love you. Maybe she doesn't show it all the time but she was Jade, she was a badass who pretended she didn't give a shit"

"I know, I know"'

"After years of fame and stardom has she finally come to a finish?" The TV rang out. Cat jumped in fright unaware of her surroundings. A picture of Jade showed on the TV screen along with anti depressant pills and a rope. "Has the successful singer lost her 20 year battle with depression?" Cat's eyes were glued to the screen as a video played.

"Maybe you should just ignore me until I disappear, just like you did with mom"

"Have you been taking your medicine?"

"Medicine is supposed to heal people not turn them into zombies"

"Those pills are what keep you from destroying yourself"

"Those pills are what destroyed me"

Cat had never seen the video but she felt like she knew the monologue off by heart. Maybe she did, maybe she didn't.

"30 year old Jadelyn Oliver-West has been taken to a rehabilitation centre in Arizona only a mile away from the memories she said haunt her every day." Cat stared up at the screen as the news reporter went on. "After a messy divorce from her husband of 15 years actor Beck Oliver, According to Caterina Shapiro a close friend of Jades, West has picked up an eating disorder, drug, self harm and alcohol addiction and has attempted suicide many of times. We can only hope that this unfortunate accident for an inspirational, beautiful and talented woman will get better through the months and hope the long awaited 3rd album and movie she announced last month will be going ahead"

Cat woke up to the sound of yelling and beeping.

"She's stopped breathing!" A nurse called placing her finger on Jades pulse. The doctors pushed Cat and Beck out of their way so they could get to Jade. Cat hung onto Beck for dear life as the people around them started injecting needles and drugs into her arms and legs. She just lay there motionless and breathless as the world went on around them for Beck and Cat their world was one step away from death.

* * *

_He wasn't my everything till we were nothing_

_and it's taken me a lot to say _

_now that he's gone_

_my heart is missing something_

_so it's time I pushed my pride away._


	3. Lego House

**disclaimer: don't own victorious**

**anyway school is out and it's time for holidays yay so hopefully I'll get some writing done!**

**thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. I hope you're liking the story so far**

* * *

I'm gonna pick up the pieces

And build a Lego house

If things go wrong

We can knock it down

My three words

Have two meanings

There's one thing on my mind

It's all for you

* * *

"We're taking her to another room for special care, stay here for tonight she should be back by morning" A nurse explained as some others wheeled the bed out of the room. "Get some sleep you both look quite tired"

"That we are" Beck said laughing tiredly.

"Thank you" Cat mumbled sincerely. The nurse walked back out and Cat put her head back on Beck's shoulder, falling asleep in an instant. For Beck falling asleep was harder. He didn't know how long he had been awake for, he felt so tired but couldn't bring himself to close his eyes. His phone started to ring halfway across the room but he didn't want to wake the sleepy brunette on his shoulder. He'd never admit it but he liked Cat's hair red rather than brown, it had always been her trade mark.

"I'll get them now, yes, I understand, room 45, alright" A nurse mumbled standing by the hospital door. It opened just a second after, and a little old nurse walked in. She was short with curly brown hair and a kind smile.

"Mr Oliver?" She asked smiling widely. Beck nodded with a feeling she had some great news.

"What happened, is Jade okay?"

"She's fine. The operation went smoothly and she's finally awake. She hasn't talked but I think you'd like to see her" He nodded vigorously until his messy brown hair was even messier then before.

"Would you like perky to come or not?"

"She's tired, I'll get her later"

"Ok, right this way Mr Oliver"

She led him down what felt like a million halls. They passed angry, tired nurses with dark bags under their eyes. Doctors coming out of operations, sleepy but focused. Patients that were sick and dying, a few were dead. Once they reached the million and one halls, the nurse stopped at room 45.

"Ms West is inside waiting for you"

"Thank you" but before he could open the door her hand was on his.

"Be prepared for what you'll see. She's like a 3 year old, she can't talk but she knows what you're saying. Just be careful"

"I will" he walked into the bigger room and went over to Jade. She looked afraid and vulnerable, it was new to him. It was usually her making others afraid and vulnerable. It made him afraid.

"Hey Jade" he said softly, her eyes were glued to his as he talked. Her knees were tightly up at her chest and her face was dirty. She would usually have her hair out but it was tied back tightly behind her face. She jumped back when he made a sudden movement closer to her. "I won't hurt you" he assured "I wouldn't dream if it"

Her dry throat and hoarse voice made it hard to even utter a word. She mumbled a few sounds but nothing you could ever understand.

He was able to make it closer to her until he was at the end of her hospital bed.

"Do you remember me?" He asked softly, "Jade, do you?" She looked at the door and pouted. She couldn't shake her head and she couldn't say no. She could only make a noise and it was a hoarse and scratchy sound.

"Well, I'm Beck" he started. Staring into her eyes. "I love you, you're my world and I missed you so much"

She made a sniffle like sound and a tear ran down her cheek. He tried to move closer but she would back away. He tried to reach out to her but she pulled away.

"Does your throat hurt?" He asked. Jade couldn't nod so she made a hand puppet and pointed at it's 'throat' then wrapped a hand around hers. She coughed and splattered, reaching over to her water by the bed side. She bought it up so it was in front of her but pulled a confused face and looked over at Beck.

"Don't you know how to drink water?" Her hands started to shake and her eyes closed tightly but she managed to shake her head the slightest.

"Don't hurt yourself" he told her taking the cup, he got closer to her and held the cup to her lips. "Open your mouth" he felt like he was talking to a 3 year old, but at least she did exactly what he said. He tipped it so the water fell. "Swallow it" she obviously didn't get the message and the water fell all over her hospital gown and dribbled down her neck. She started silently screaming and shouting but no sound would come out since she had lost her voice. You could see the fear in her eyes and the tears that poured out after.

Beck ran out of the room to find a nurse. He didn't want to actually leave Jade but the nurse was just around the corner. 3 middle aged nurses came running in behind him. He watched as they held Jades arms down on the hospital bed, trying to make her calm.

"Jadelyn, please calm down" one said sternly as she held a needle.

"Hey" Beck yelled at her. "What are you doing?" She held up the needle to his face and smiled.

"It's just to calm her down, sweetheart" She said in her fake re-assuring voice.

"Well I'm sure if JADE was not in the middle of a physiological fit she wouldn't want that to be injected into her body"

"It's not that bad, it's just a pinch and we're taking her back to the proper room" she stuck the needle into Jades leg and one into her arm. He thought that was quite dangerous, 3 needles in one day.

"Where is she!" Cat screamed finding an empty room with neither of her friends.

"Calm down sweetheart, we're bringing her in now" just as the nurse said that, a hospital wheeler was brought in with a knocked out, sick looking Jade West. Following her was none other than Andre Harris and Tori Vega with Beck, asking more questions then he knew the answer to.

"Tori stay calm" Andre told her quietly.

"They haven't told us anything yet" Beck explained. "Besides the basics, she doesn't know who I am or who anyone is but she understands basic commands and words. She can't respond to us by moving her body unless she tries really hard, she can't talk she's lost her voice but not permanently. She's forgotten how to walk and move and she doesn't know how to talk"

"Wow, whoever did this has done a pretty good job at breaking her" Andre mumbled.

"They aren't going to get away with it though"

"Cat, it's been so long." Tori exclaimed "How have you been?"

"I've been managing" Cat mumbled, Tori nodded sympathetically.

"I know it's been hard and we all-"

"No Tori, you don't know!" Cat interrupted causing both boys to stare at her, along with Tori. "Jade wasn't your best friend, and she certainly wasn't your girlfriend! You didn't have to go to counselling every day, you went on to have a happy life and get married and you cut off all connection to us. I didn't get married I haven't smiled in a long time! I don't even have enough money to dye my hair" Cat was yelling by the end and tears were falling ever so slowly out of her huge brown eyes.

"Cat I'm sorry"

"I know you are"

"Doctor, what's happening with Jade?" Beck asked as he walked out of the hospital room.

"She's going to be sent to a mental institution in Arizona-"

"She can't go to Arizona" Cat interrupted.

"Then another mental institution in Canada-"

"Canada!" Cat yelled "She can't go to Canada!"

"It's the only other mental institution that deals with people who have gone through the trauma she has"

"What if we look after her?"

"You?"

"Sort of" Cat explained. "We can teach her about her past, no one can do that better than her best friends, right?"

"I guess, but she needs special treatment, as soon as she gets out of here, the littlest things can destroy her"

"We can take care of her, a nurse can come by everyday to check up on her"

"Kids look-"

"We aren't kids, we're 24"

"You sure do look quite young then"

"Please just let us take her" Beck pleaded.

"All of us will look after her" Tori assured him.

"Fine, since you're all of age. You can look after her"

"Thank you" Cat squealed happily hugging the doctor, he pulled her off awkwardly.

"Keep Jade away from her" he told them jokingly.

"If you can prove to me she's making progress within 2 weeks, you can look after her forever and we don't sign the mental institute papers"

"Yes, we promise, she will be under great care and she'll be back to normal in no time"

After the papers were all signed and Jade was in the hands of Beck and Cat, along with Tori and Andre. They picked up all her medicine and pills, which was a lot. And she was taken back to her childhood home. Beck said they should take her there to refresh her memory a little and to visit her father.

"Beck! I'm not sure this is a good idea" Cat worried sitting in the front seat of Toris car while Andre drove and Beck and Tori were keeping Jade upright in the middle of them.

"Cat it's fine, this is what happens when the bastard doesn't look after his daughter"

"What did he do to her?" Tori piped up.

"He's an asshole Tori, don't get involved" Andre explained.

"How do you know him?" She asked Andre curiously, how did he know but she didn't?

"I've known the man since I first met Jade and Cat back in 5th grade, he never showed up to any performances, he never bought her clothes or nice things, he sent her to summer school every summer up until 9th grade when she started dating Beck and she would stay with him all summer. He made her feel like shit all the time and he spent a lot of time in the hospital looking after her sick mother."

"Oh wow he sounds like a bastard"

"He is"

Cat and Beck walked up to the door of the West household and knocked confidently on the door. Tori and Andre supported Jade as she tried to walk up to the door, struggling but she managed. They heard loud footsteps coming closer to the door. The door was unlocked and Mr West opened it.

"Caterina" he acknowledged coldly. "Beck"

"Mr West" Cat growled.

"So why are you two here, haven't seen you in years"

"Take one good look at your daughter and see what you made her" Beck snapped.

"Where is my daughter?" Cat and Beck moved to the side so he had a clear view of Tori, Andre and Jade. He watched as she fell to the ground in Tori's arms and her knees collapsed underneath her. Jade struggled to smile as she got back up but with Tori and Andre's help she was standing in front of her father leaning on Tori and Andre.

"What happened to her?" Mr West questioned. Cat glared at him angrily before snapping

"What happened to her?" Cat yelled "You don't want to comfort her or ask her? Well good because she doesn't know who you are, she doesn't know who I am and she doesn't even know who the love of her life is. She can't talk and she can't walk she can't even show a simple emotion because she doesn't know how, well she knows it just hurts to do it. She can't drink water and she can't eat she's had needles poked into her since she was put into hospital 3 days ago" Mr West stood there emotionlessly. "If you wanted to help her, you would've loved her when she needed it, not just when she was desperate"

Mr West slammed the door in Cat and Beck's face and they heard his cries as he retreated upstairs.

"Better take her home" Andre was first to speak up.

"Yeah we better, it's getting late."

* * *

**Told you, Jade was destroyed, mentally, physically and emotionally. And there's some friendship issues going on at the same time. Any ideas on how Jade could have been broken and destroyed please leave a reply in a review, I love all ideas!**


	4. Lost Get Found

**disclaimer: don't own the song or victorious.**

**Working on a new one chapter story ;)**

* * *

Hello my friend

I remember when you were

So alive with your wide eyes to the light

That you had when your heart was stolen

Now you say that it ain't worth stayin'

You wanna run but you're hesitatin'

I'm talkin' to me

Don't let the lights go down

Don't let the fire burn out

Cause somewhere, somebody needs a reason to believe

Why don't you rise up now?

Don't be afraid to stand out

That's how the lost get found

* * *

"Look Jade, if you drink water it won't hurt you" Cat said softly as she sipped from her cup of water. She watched for Jades expression when she took the cup away from her lips, she managed to smile. Jade lifted the cup to her own slightly parted lips doing exactly what Cat did and swallowed a small amount of water. Cat was watching her intently for a reaction instead she smiled making Cat smile even wider. "Have some more, you'd have a very dry throat, wouldn't you?" Jade understood what she said and took another sip. It amazed Cat that she couldn't walk or talk hardly even make a facial expression without tears threatening in her eyes but somehow she knew exactly what Cat was saying.

"Good?" Cat asked smiling as Jade drowned her throat in the water. Jade tried to nod but instead she put the cup down.

"Good" she managed to say quite hoarsely but Cat heard it. She smiled so widely, and turned to look around.

"Beck!" She yelled causing Jade to scramble backwards towards the couch. Cat immediately hushed herself and stood up to go looking for him.

"Beck" Cat called looking around the quiet house.

"Cat what's wrong?" He asked appearing in the kitchen, talking to Tori and Andre.

"She talked" Cat explained smiling "she said good when I asked her"

She pulled him into the lounge room she had been in with Jade. She was sitting on the ground drinking some more water

"Jade?" Beck said softly, her head shot up to look at him and she smiled seeing his smiling face.

"Yes" she said hoarsely

"You know your name?"

"Yes, it's Jade, right?" Her voice was really soft, you could tell she was barely managing.

"It is, your talking" Cat mumbled in awe.

"I know, the water helped very much thank you"

"How do you know how to talk?"

"I knew how to talk it's just whenever I tried no sound would come out" Jade whispered

"Probably from screaming so much"

"Yeah"

"Do you know who I am?" Cat asked.

"I know you're Cat but that's it, I'm sorry"

"What about me?" Beck asked carefully.

"Of course I know who you are, you saved me"

"Really?"

"I don't know what you are to me, but I know you love me" Jade said smiling "I'm sure I loved you to"

"He does love you, but so do I" Cat told her, smiling as she smiled.

"Jade could you tell us what happened when you were taken?"

"No, it's to hard to remember" she said "It hurts a lot"

"I bet it does"

* * *

"How old am I?" Jade asked, curiously as they sat at the dinner table.

"24" Tori told her

"Really?!" She gasped in amazement.

"Really, really" Andre stated laughing.

"What if we go to H.A tomorrow?" Cat said chewing on some chicken.

"Why?" Andre questioned staring at her cautiously.

"To refresh her memory of high school"

"Cat's right" Tori interjected. "We should take he to see Sikowitz and Laine, that's sure to refresh some memories"

"Or maybe make it worse" Beck stated emotionlessly.

"Why?" Andre repeated.

"She spent her whole school life feeling worthless and stupid, taking her to her childhood home was enough trauma"

"It was no trama" Jade interjected unable to pronounce 'trauma' properly. "And I really don't like you talking about me like I'm not here when I'm right next to you"

"Sorry" Beck apologized.

"C'mon H.A, tomorrow morning, it'll be fun" Cat pressed.

"Okay, but only for a little bit"

The next morning Cat and Tori leant Jade some of their clothes, seeing as Jade was like a skeleton from her time in hospital and being kidnapped. She happened to fit into the clothes Cat and Tori handed her, she may not be the Jade they remember but she had the same style, black.

"I don't have black" Cat exclaimed.

"I only have blue" Tori added.

"Blue works Vega" Jade said quietly picking up a dress on the bed.

"Harris!" Tori snapped before stopping and looking back at Cat.

"Wait, what did you just call her?" Cat questioned. Jade managed to shrug her bruised shoulders.

"Vega" she responded weakly.

"How do you know that is her maiden name?"

"Just came to me I guess" Jade mumbled in her weak and destroyed voice.

"Good, that's an improvement" Tori said excitedly, looking at the progress so far.

"Do you know what you used to call me?" Cat asked sweetly, Jade tried to shake her head.

"No, I'm sorry Cat" she said quietly.

* * *

"Jade, it's so great to see you again" Sikowitz exclaimed reaching out to shake her hand but she pulled away unsure of him.

"He was your old teacher Jade, it's okay. He won't hurt you" Cat told her softly. Jade looked at Cats reassuring expression and back at Sikowitz, the old man was standing in front of her with a kind smile and worried eyes.

"H-hell-o-o" Jade mumbled quietly, extending her arm, ever so slowly.

"I'm sorry about what happened dear" he said shaking her hand. Once he let go her arm flopped back to her side and her body was shivering.

"So am I" she whispered "So am I"

"Jade, it's been so long since you graduated! I thought I'd never see you all together again" Laine exclaimed staring at the group and the frail brunette standing in front of him vulnerably. "Where's Robbie?"

"In Chicago, last I checked" Cat mumbled.

"Weren't you all dating?" Laine questioned "Cat and Robbie, you left the school still together. Tori and Andre, two of the most talented students we had here at Hollywood Arts. And who could forget the dream couple Beck and Jade" Laine looked at them all smiling widely. "I'm so sorry for what happened. I heard about it on the news when they took her 6 months ago. Didn't think it would end like this" his smile faltered and was replaced with a frown.

"We're working on it" Andre said looking at Jade, who was hunched over looking at the ground solemnly.

"Can she still sing like when she was in high school?" A teacher piped up walking by.

"She can hardly talk, let alone sing" Beck answered in a irritated tone. He wished she could sing or talk again.

* * *

"You will never be good enough" he screamed. "You can't be anything" the words hit her like huge heavy rocks. "No one ever loved you" her silence made him keep going. "They'll never hear the name Jade West again and they'll be happy"

"They care" she whispered weakly. He slapped her across the face a dozen times.

"Listen to me when I talk to you. I tell you the truth and only the truth" his voice was like a pointy knife being inflicted to her skin, making her cringe.

He began to kick her sides and rib cage until her chest was bruised and her hips bled. He picked her up and dragged her across the room stopping in front of a huge black wall. Next to her was a burning fire place making her want to climb in and burn to death. He picked up the metal beam for striking at the fire, he attached a piece of coal to the end and whipped her across the back until she was unconscious. Still alive, just not aware.

The next morning Jade awoke, she couldn't move and her breath caught in her throat. Her head pounded and she was surrounded by a pool of blood. Every challenge she faced was different from the last, mental, physical and emotional. He destroyed every last piece of her. She just wanted to know why.

"Don't stutter when I talk to you, slut" he yelled, his voice like venom just poisoning her every emotion.

"I'm sorry"

"Shut up" He shouted, pouring a burning hot chemical onto her bare thigh. She screamed in pain until get voice was lost. She looked down at her leg. The skin was scarred and destroyed, the usual pale cream colour was replaced with a deep red mixed with blue and black. The skin cracked and burned until she could see some bone.

"You don't talk when I address you, you don't talk when I don't address you. Unless I tell you what to do, you don't move and you don't talk" he snapped before closing the door on vulnerable little Jade.

That night the psychopathic man hooked Jade up to a medieval torture device he bought just for her. He tied it around her neck so she couldn't move, if she put her head down to sleep the blade would cut through her throat, draining her blood until she died. If she put her head up it would pierce through her breast bone, letting her bleed to death from suffocation.

"Have fun" he smiled sickly before leaving the desperate and broken girl.

Jade didn't sleep that night nor did she sleep the night before or sleep the night after. Every time she closes her eyes he's there. The boy with the dark hair. She doesn't know his name, she forgot. The boy with the gorgeous hair and deep brown eyes. His sweet smile that made her melt inside and his tanned skin every girl happened to die for. He looked so ashamed, like the man described him. Moved on, doesn't love her, hates her, disgusted by her. What was his name? Didn't he care anymore? Did he just give up like everyone else? Probably.


	5. Haunted

**Disclaimer: Hah I wish I owned this show XD it'd probably be Bade and Cade with a hint of Cabbie and Tandre. I don't own 'Haunted' either.**

**btw I write and upload all this on my iPad since I don't have a laptop so sorry for my spelling xD **

**Please enjoy the flashbacks! There is a flashback inside a flashback at the very end! **

**here you go next chapter with a haunted song by Evanescence! **

**I hope it was worth the wait.**

* * *

Long lost words whisper slowly to me

Still can't find what keeps me here

When all this time I've been so hollow inside

I know you're still there

Watching me, wanting me

I can feel you pull me down

Fearing you, loving you

I won't let you pull me down

Hunting you, I can smell you - alive

Your heart pounding in my head

Watching me, wanting me

I can feel you pull me down

Saving me, raping me, watching me

Watching me, wanting me

I can feel you pull me down

Fearing you... loving you

I won't let you pull me down

* * *

He said he loved her one day, he hated her the next. He spent the first day grovelling at her feet, caressing her every body part and professing his love to her. By the second day he sent mixed emotions, when she didn't 'please' him he slapped her till a bruise showed, but he still didn't stop. Three weeks later she was lucky if he said one nice thing to her, he screamed and yelled in her face. He used her for his own entertainment. He tied her to a tree one night to see how long she would last. He carved the word perfect into her thigh and she wrote her name on the wall in the blood. He beat her until she couldn't move, when she tried to move, he beat her again.

"Don't hurt me" Jade pleaded, her hands shielding her face from his punches and kicks.

"Oh Jadey, why would I hurt such a beautiful face?" He whispered, kicking her stomach and her legs. She choked back a scream and a cry as his foot collided with her carved leg.

"Please stop my leg hurts after what you wrote yesterday" tears streamed down her pale bruised face and landed in her bloody dress.

"Stop complaining or I'll make it hurt even more" he snapped at her.

* * *

"I have an idea!" Cat called out suddenly into the silent room. "I'll take her to our childhood hideout" the group watched as she grinned ear to ear.

"That is a great idea" Andre agreed after a second of silence. Cat scrunched her nose and looked at him apologetically.

"Only I can go" she added in.

"What? no" Beck disagreed shaking his head. "What if something happens to the both of you?"

"Nothing will happen" Cat assured him softly, she looked to Tori for a reaction, none.

"I don't know Cat, he's right. What if they come back for her or something"

"I can protect her" Cat exclaimed, the others didn't take her seriously for a second.

"You're weak as a kitten, Cat" Tori giggled.

"You probably couldn't even protect Jade from a kitten" Andre added in. They both laughed but Jade and Beck saw the sincerity in Cats face.

"I want to go" Jade decided suddenly. The room went quiet after she spoke.

"I'll drive you, but I won't come in" Beck offered. Cat finally agreed to it and Jade was ok with anything so far.

* * *

"Where's the end?" Jade called, as her and Cat searched through forests of trees.

"I don't know" Cat replied "It's to far"

"Caaaaattt" Jade whined and Jade was not one to whine. "It's dark and I have a date tonight"

"Well I'm sorry I'm such a burden on your social life Jade, I'm so sorry" Cat teared up as a furious Jade turned towards her.

"You are not a burden. I'm the burden." Jade argued. "I'm the one who's ugly and never good enough. I'm the one who lives in fear of failure and doesn't love in fear of heartbreak"

"No! Stop it, you're always out at parties or with Ryder out on dates. You love him and he's perfect for you" Cat fought back "No one is perfect for me"

"What about Beck?"

"Beck Oliver?"

"The scrawny kid, with dirty hair and a good sense of humour" Jade described. "He's nice enough"

"Enough? He's not perfect for me"

"No ones ever gonna be perfect for you" Jade explained "Love is built to fall apart, you just gotta build the walls up every time someone knocks them down" Cat giggled.

"Oh Jade, when did my best friend come to be so brilliant?"

"When she matured, when we grew up. When we were corrupted and when we were destroyed"

"They did that didn't they?"

"Who else would have?"

* * *

"Yes sir. I understand. You see- no, no. She's managing. She doesn't need that, we're struggling to pay for surgeries as it is Sir. Excuse me but you claim no owner ship of Jade, we do not owe you" Beck argued through the phone, Cat watched him as he drove the old run down car and continued to snap at the other end. Jade sat in silence and didn't budge she focused on her fingers as they made weird shapes making her smile. Beck shut off the phone and sighed angrily.

"Who was it?" Cat asked softly from the back seat, her eyes now focused on the trees in the old woods she loved so much.

"Mr West" Beck replied as he tapped his fingers against the seat in a slow tempo. "Just being his usual asshole self"

"What did he want?" Cat questioned seriously now staring out the front window.

"Press charges against us for keeping this a secret from him or some shitty excuse to get his daughter out of his life" Beck answered in a irritated tone. "But he won't. He won't get away this. If he had taken better care of his daughter when he had the chance this never would've happened!" He cried out, he rubbed his hand against his forehead. "Oh I have a headache" he mumbled.

"We're here" Cat whispered.

"This is where our fathers planted a tree together when they were young" Cat explained as she looked up at the giant Willow Tree towering above them.

"It's really big" Jade commented, her eyes shining with glee as she looked all around the huge forest. She held on tightly to the crutches that lifted her up for extra support.

"We had a puppy that we used to share and we'd bring it here to play, it was always so much fun" Cat added staring at a patch of brightly coloured green grass, luscious and long.

"It smells like vanilla" Jade observed casually sniffing the air, as did Cat.

"It does" she agreed. They traveled through the huge woods in search for distant memories, Jade couldn't shake the feeling, the feeling of being watched.

Beck sat in the car with the radio playing loudly as he danced along to Katy Perry, he allowed himself to be happy now that Jade was back. He started to worry at first, as soon as he started to get strange text messages.

'On our way' was the first one that came just as the girls had gotten out of the car.

'Almost there' came around 5 minutes after, he was just about to call the police when another one came through.

'We have arrived' his heart started thumping in his chest. Who. Are. You? He thought over and over, he never responded to the text. And it wasn't until he heard a car door slam that he was shaking in his seat. They were so far away, he had no idea what to do. Nobody lived around these woods they were so far hidden away, no one but the West and Valentine family knew about them.

He sat in his car waiting and waiting for hours and hours. Nothing, no sounds, no yelling, no fighting. Nothing.

5:59pm his phone read. He was about to start the car when an odd thought struck his mind, well it wasn't that odd of a thought more like a pretty obvious thought.

Where are Cat and Jade.

He put his phone into his pocket and threw the car door open. In a second he was running through the woods looking for Cat and Jade. He panted and panted as he got deeper and deeper into the forest like woods, the sun started to go down and everything got darker by the minute.

How could I let her go like this?

Why did I agree to this?

Cat is in so much trouble when we get back.

He searched the empty woods all night long, ignoring the constant texts he would receive from Tori and Andre every few minutes. He tried calling Cats number over and over but she didn't pick up. The sun was almost behind the trees and the moon was starting to appear. He didn't stop. He could never stop. Not until he found them.

Beck searched for what felt like hours and ignored the pain in his chest that told him they were gone but he wasn't going to leave without them. He shouted out their names over and over in the dark and silent forest. He knew Jade couldn't go far and he knew Cat would leave her.

He was almost back at the car when he heard a rustle in the bushes, he walked over reluctantly and peered over the branches that had hidden the fragile body of a broken brunette. Cat.

"Cat?" He whispered not wanting to frighten her even though the circumstances were pretty intense, he figured Cat would know where Jade was. Cat stirred but barely woke, he touched her shoulder and her eyes flickered.

"Jade" she mumbled softly, unable to awaken from whatever nightmare she was experiencing. Beck knelt down on the ground next to the collapsed woman.

"Cat, wake up" he told her louder than before. An electric shock went through her spine and she bolted upright.

"I don't know where she went" Cat finally said. "I was with her, she screamed and I blacked out"

"God dammit Cat" he yelled into the silent woods. "You had one job!"

"I'm sorry" she screamed grabbing at her ankle, that had split from her fall. "Beck" she gasped "I think it's broken." He was pulled out of his heartbroken trance and into an protective one.

"It looks bad" he told her, looking over it. He pressed on certain parts of the break every so often asking "does this hurt?" Just as he had seen the doctors do. She let out a cry every time, and he made sure to be more careful. "Ok Cat, I'm gonna carry you to the car" that he did.

Cat demanded not to be carried, Beck thought she sounded a lot like Jade when she argued this but he didn't put her down.

"Don't treat me like a baby" Cat cried out as he carried het bridal style to the car.

"Cat you are my baby" he told her laughing. Cats face lit up and she smiled while letting out a girly giggle.

"You know how I went to a therapist" Cat started staring at the moving ground.

"Of course"

"Well we talked about you for a bit" Cat told him reluctantly.

"Oh yeah, what did you say?" He asked smugly.

"Well she asked me how I feel about you, since you practically stole Jade from me" Cat began "I told her that you stole my best friend and you spent every day with her, then you broke her heart more times than I can count but I still loved you, like a brother because you made her happier than I ever could. I could never hate you for that"

"I love you to Cat, you're my sister. And I know the shitty things I've done in the past, the things I did to you and of course the things I did to Jade. But it's over we need to focus on Jades happiness not her past sadness"

"They destroyed us didn't they" Cat mumbled to herself. As she sat alone in the car.

"Who destroyed you?" Beck asked as he opened the door. He turned the key and before long they were pulling out the entry.

"It's just something Jade and I would say when we came here" Cat sighed looking out the window.

"I'm taking you to the hospital then I'm gonna go to the police"

"No I wanna go with you"

"Ok but we're stopping my the drug store for pain killers"

"Fine"

After Cat had taken her unsubscribed pain killers, she was all fine. They'd decided to go straight to the hospital after, not caring what hour of the night it was.

"We would like to report a missing person" Beck exclaimed to the chief as they pulled up a chair.

"Ok can I ask you why you're reporting at so late"

"We were in the woods and she disappeared"

After a few long long descriptions and examinations of the night and how the kidnapping could have gone down. The police were in their cars and driving to the woods following the car with Beck and Cat leading the way.

"I was parked here" he told them motioning to the ground. "And Cat, went with Jade into the woods"

"Cat, me. I'm Cat" she said from the back of the police mob.

"Lead us through where you went with Jade" A police man demanded politely.

* * *

"Cat, I don't know what this place is" Jade said in a hushed tone. "My throat hurts"

"Please, we're almost at the place we used to always go" Cat pleaded and pleaded and the sick brunette never gave in.

They walked around and around in circles laughing and joking. It felt like high school days. Year 7. When they were just starting out.

"And then he was like 'I think you're cute, wanna date me?' And I was so upset with him, I told him no and I had told him no. He just didn't stop" Jade ranted as Cat listened in. "He's such a douche, back when we did date he kissed like 5 other girls"

"He's so thirsty, I swear he doesn't go a day without it"

"I know" Jade agreed laughing. "Oh god, 3 years ago we would've hated ourselves, talking about boys and swearing like shit. I guess it's just part of it"

"They destroyed us, didn't they?" Cat said

"Who else?"

* * *

Thank you for reading, please review! And thank you for all the lovely reviews on the A/N


	6. If You Don't Mind

**Disclaimer: Don't own Victorious**

**sorry for the late update :/ faster next time we're getting down to business :7**

* * *

Where's the light

Killed my day

Lost in the dark of your ways

Wasted my energy, endlessly

On your sweet lie

And if you don't mind

I would like to live the lie

That I will survive

And if you don't mind

I would love to slip away

And leave your world behind

Insecure, I'm not so sure that

You're not just faking something

Wasted our last day

I can't take the pain, babe

And if you don't mind

I would like to live the lie

That I will survive

And If you don't mind

I would love to slip away and leave it all behind

And if you don't mind

I would like to live the lie

That I will survive

And if you don't mind

If you don't mind

* * *

"Why did you leave us, you whore" he screamed at her. Jade cowered in fear.

"What did you do to Cat?" She demanded

"We left her in a bush, we didn't hurt her, we couldn't" he grumbled.

"No one hurts my baby" the scary lady from the back whispered. "You will pay you bitch, you will burn in hell for what you did" She storms up and slaps Jade across the face.

"Calm down" The angry man consoles. "We will give her the worst type of death she could ever imagine."

That night Jade was taken away from all she'd learned to love in the short time she had spent in L.A. He hid her away in Chicago. He beat her until she couldn't breathe and threatened her every move. The strange lady came every so often, she spoke of a cat, with red hair and shining eyes. She would grumble about a destroyed Cat every now and then. She told Jade a story of a bright shining diamond who was overtaken by great evil and didn't live to shine another day.

"You are the great evil" She would always remind Jade. "You are the disgusting, worthless, destructive excuse for a human being."

She was pretty much destroyed mentally and physically. She was pretty sure she had a broken rib cage. The one thing Jade couldn't complain about was Alice, sweet caring loving Alice. She was a young blonde with rosy red cheeks and bright shiny blue eyes. Her lips were always a plump pinky colour, and she wore a white dress with a pretty blue apron. Alice was the maid, she would always sneak in at night to Jades little prison and give her some of last nights left over dinner. Alice called it 'feeding the dogs' to the scary man but when she got to Jades prison like room, she would sit and tell Jade all the current events, within 3 weeks Jade had learned more about Alice than anyone would ever know.

"I know you like Taylor Swift so-"

"How do you know that?" Jade asked confused

"I heard you singing it, you're an amazing singer you know" Jade smiled.

"Thank you, I used to sing a lot, it was a passion of mine" she thanked laughing.

"I brought this for you" Alice said smiling. In her hands was a small iPod, it was quite old but when Jade turned it on she found all the Taylor Swift albums and every Evanescence song she ever loved.

"Alice, this is the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me, even before this happened" Jade smiled widely and pulled Alice in for a hug.

"I'm so sorry this happened Jade, I'm working on it. I promise"

"I trust you Alice. Have you got any news?" Jade asked excitedly.

"Some. You're all over the news so there isn't much else."

"Has Kim Kardashians butt got any bigger?" Alice laughed loudly.

"It's still the same, Nicki Minaj as well" She reassured Jade. "I have to go, listen to your music but hide it when they come in. I'll be the only suspect"

"Thanks Alice"

"Anytime Jade"

A few days passed and then weeks. Jade was in no better state of mind but it didn't get worse. Alice was trying to work out a way to help Jade.

"What have you found so far?" Jade questioned as Alice entered the room.

"He goes to a bar every week, Monday at 4 o'clock. It's a perfect time to escape. We just need a plan, he comes back drunk and that's when he beats me and you. If you leave then I can stay and he won't notice the difference-"

"No Alice, if anyone is leaving its you. I can trust you to find help. I'm weak and I have no energy"

A week later both of them had a plan. Jade sat silently in her darkly lit room, she listened for footsteps and clutched the pair of scissors tightly in her hand. Blood trickled down her hand and formed a crimson puddle next to her. Footsteps got louder and louder as her heart beat louder and louder. Her ears were ringing in fear as she watched the door open in an instant mad swing. He tripped through the door and whispered in her ear.

"Let's do something different tonight" he ran his hands down her bruised legs and hovered his mouth over her quivering lips. She shook in fear and tears seeped out her eyes.

"Jadelyn, don't do this to me now" he whispered sucking on her neck and groping her thighs and hips. When she refused to do what he said he moved her himself. When he decided he was finished with her and he was facing the wall Jade let out a silent sob and raised the scissors above her head. He let out a scream as the scissors were impaled into his back. Jade gripped her face in fear as she saw him struggle, she gathered her courage and ran out the door weakly. She tripped and fell, plates fell off the shelves and electric cords, he'd used against her were pulled out of their sockets. She made a run for the door and when her hand was on the rusty doorknob she opened it in a hurry. At first she was blinded and fell to her knees, rubbing her eyes but finally her eyes adjusted and a tall woman towered over her. Patchy black ringlets hung from her head, her eyes were darkly lined and her lipstick was smudged. Her nose pointed downward at Jade and her lips formed a sickly sadistic smile.

"Jade, I thought you knew better than to RISK someone's life for you're own unfortunate self" She commented looking down on the brunette.

"What?" Jade asked from her place on the dirty soil. She wiped her hands on what was left of her dress and looked into the woman's eyes.

"I had always liked Alice, it was Andrew who wanted to torture her, that sick bastard"

"What have you done to Alice?!" Jade shouted beginning to rise. She looked around at was her surroundings actually were, a forest like the one she was taken from.

"Alice was a good girl. And now it's your choice to let her live or not" Jade stared furiously at the lady.

"Of course I want her to live"

"Oh no, there is a catch my dear" The woman whispered sadistically. "She can either spend the rest of her short, painful life with you or be put out of her misery"

"What short life?!" Jade demanded. The lady just chuckled in a psychopathic way.

"Andrew and I have decided on your punishment" She announced. "Deadly punishment" She throws Alice by her hair onto the ground with Jade. Jade pulled her in and hugged her tightly. She looked over her in attempt to find any scars or signs of cuts.

"Why punish Alice? She never did anything wrong!" Jade argued, holding a crying Alice in her arms.

"No Jade, we're punishing you" Alices tears seeped out her eyes and landed in pools on her blue dress.

"What's my punishment?"

"I can't tell you, might as well just risk it" Jade looked to Alice, she shook her head.

"Alice?" Jade questioned quietly looking to the blonde next to her.

"I don't know Jade, I just don't know"

"Alice, I can't do this. I can't kill you. But I can't let you suffer"

"I don't want to determine my own death" Alice pulled a hand up to her eye and wiped away a tear.

"I can't do this"

"I never got to fall in love, or get married or even see a movie" Alice sobbed. "Tell me about him Jade"

"Who?"

"The prince in shining armour, you always said he'd come and save us. He was an actor, he played guitar and he had the softest hair" Jade smiled.

"And when he smiled, it's like the world went silent. It'd be just me and him, he had that effect on people. He had the softest tanned skin and when our hands intertwined I could feel sparks fly. He had the most magical voice, it was like angels Alice and when he'd kiss me, I couldn't help but smile."

"He's going to save us right?"

"Right" Jade lied.

"Jade, I'm not waiting any longer for your response. We'll have to choose" Andrew mumbled.

"Let her go" Jade yelled through the concrete walls. It's been... Actually she didn't know how long it had been but she knew it had been long. Where was Cat? And Beck? Andre? Or even Tori! They're supposed to save her. Her father was right all those times, fairytales are wrong. The prince doesn't save the damsel in distress, Jade was the damsel and her prince wasn't coming, he didn't come the first time either.

* * *

"Mr Vega!" Cat called, he saw her hopeful smiling face and protested the idea. When Cat pulled her innocent puppy face, he felt his heart sank and his feet wandered over to her side. "Any news?" She asked, genuinely concerned.

"We have in fact got evidence" He watched Cats face light up with glee. "What did you say Jade was wearing the day she disappeared?" And the light vanished.

"A pastel blue dress, why?"

"We found this by the river" he held out a pastel blue piece of material. "Does this look like what Jade was wearing?"

"Exactly, it must be hers. What else could it be?" Cat asked rhetorically.

"I think I know how to track down Jade"

* * *

**What do you want to happen to Alice?**


End file.
